ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
A Friend of Ours is the 11th chapter in Mafia II. Narrative July 27th, 1951 Henry's Situation Vito wakes up to someone at his door, he's surprised when he sees it's Henry Tomasino. Henry asks if they can talk and invites Vito to have a drink with him. As the two drive Henry discusses his situation and asks Vito if there's any way he could put in a good word with the Falcone family and get him a job working for them. Vito agrees and takes Henry to meet Eddie Scarpa at The Maltese Falcon. Along the way they discuss the destruction of the Clemente Crime Family and the death of Don Clemente. When Henry asks if Vito and Joe has anything to do with it, Vito will only say that they were taking care of something for their boss that day. Henry then suggests that he wear a better disguise next time because he saw the two a mile away. Meeting With Eddie While speaking with Eddie, Vito learns that the Vinci Crime Family is planning to make a move on the Falcone's, but Eddie doesn't know their exact plan. Vito asks if they are planning to go after the rest of Clemente's men, and Eddie says that unless they try something stupid, Falcone has no immediate plans to. Knowing that, Vito asks Eddie if he would be interested in having Henry work for them. Vito makes the introductions and Eddie immediately asks if Henry is aware of any plans Clemente and Vinci had against the Falcone family. Henry describes a conversation he overheard between Luca Gurino and Leo Galante where Luca was trying to turn Vinci against Falcone, mentioning how he was involved in some dirty business and how something should be done about it. Knowing how Vinci is against drugs explains why they're planning a move on them. Eddie decides they need to hit Vinci first by getting rid of Leo Galante. He explains to Vito that he wanted to keep him out of it, but he has nobody else who can pull the job off, but with Henry now in the picture, it would be an excellent chance for him to prove himself to the Falcones. Eddie asks if Vito will go along and make sure it goes smoothly, but Vito turns him down, explaining that Leo was like a father to him in prison. Eddie understands and tells Henry he's on his own with this one and that he can hire some help if he needs it, but the job has to be done that day. Henry reassured Eddie it will be, and leaves the bar to take care of it. Warning Leo Eddie tells Vito he has nothing else for him and asks that he drop by the next day. As he leaves the bar Vito decides he needs to warn Leo about the hit. He rushes to Leo's house where he finds him still dressed in his pajamas and acting confused. After finally convincing him of the danger, the two escape just as Henry is arriving. As they drive away the two talk about the shady business Falcone is involved in and he asks Vito to drop him off at the train station so he can travel to Lost Heaven and settle his affairs before he heads off to retire someplace warm. Eric Reilly After dropping off Leo, Vito heads home where he finds his sister Francesca waiting for him. She and her husband Eric Reilly are having troubles, she's tired of his constant drinking and cheating behind her back. After pressing her, she admits he occasionally hits her as well. She begs Vito not to hurt him, she just wants him to talk to Eric and make him straighten up. Vito finds Eric partying at a friends apartment and confronts him about how he's treating Francesca. The two end up fighting, but he's no match for Vito. After knocking him down a couple times Vito tells him that he needs to start treating his sister better and stop all the partying and cheating and if he ever hits her again he'll come back and kill Eric. Later that day Francesca calls Vito to tell him Eric apologized and everything is better now. She asks Vito to leave him alone and he agrees, adding in that if Eric ever touches her again he'll kill him. This upsets Francesca, stating that she doesn't know Vito anymore, and tells him to stay away from her and Eric from now on. Losing Everything As Vito slept that night the O'Neill Gang show up and set fire to Vito's house. The place goes up quickly and with no time to even get dressed, Vito jumps out of the window and runs away as the gang open fire on him. With nowhere else to turn, he goes to see Joe. After showing off his apartments new decor, Vito explains what happened. Joe makes a few phone calls and gives Vito a change of clothes, then the two head out to deal with the O'Neill's at the Hill of Tara, the gangs hangout in Kingston. He learns that the gang is now run by Mickey Desmond, but there are others who want to take over the gang so he's going after Vito because he killed his cousin, Brian O'Neill in prison. They arrive at the bar and take out the few remaining members of the gang. When Desmond escapes out the back, they chase him down and kill him. Down and Out With his house, money and all other possessions gone, Vito asks if he can stay at Joe's place, but instead Joe gives him the keys to Marty's Apartment and tells him he can stay there for a while. Upset that he's lost everything he's ever worked for, Joe tries to comfort Vito by saying that business is good and he can make it all back soon enough, which is little comfort to Vito. As Vito sees how much of a dump the apartment is, his only wish is that he had the money for a hotel. Walkthrough Catching up With Henry Get dressed and go outside to meet with Henry Tomasino. He will suggest you take his car, but feel free to take your own, it will be useful later on. As you drive Henry will explain his situation and talk about the hit on Alberto Clemente. When you get to the The Maltese Falcon, head inside and hear Eddie's plan to go after the Vinci Crime Family by killing Leo Galante. When the cutscene ends, go outside and get in your car or steal one if you took Henry's, then get to Leo's Mansion before the timer runs out. Warning Leo Once you arrive at Leo's house you have a few options. There are two Playboy magazines here that you have to get now, but getting them and the Wake Up Call achievement means you'll have to be quick with this next part. When the cutscene ends go through the door on your left then straight down the hall, on the window sill you will find Playboy magazine #47. Now go through the door ahead into a bedroom, turn right and go through another door, then left through one more, you will see Playboy magazine #29 on top of a wicker basket. Now turn around and immediately across from that bathroom is a round wicker hamper, you should get a prompt to "Take the sheets", doing that will begin a cutscene where Vito and Leo climb down the sheets to the ground below, earning you the Wake Up Call achievement. When that scene ends you will be in Leo's car at the end of his driveway, just drive to the train station and drop him off, then head home. Alternative Options Alternatively you can try to hide from Henry, there are several places you can do this, under a bed, in the shower, in a closet or you can just wait for Henry to catch you. All of these will lead to another cutscene where Henry sits Vito and Leo down and explains why he cant let Leo go, but he eventually changes his mind and tells Vito he owes him big for it. You can reload as many times as you want to try all the available options, the game doesn't save again until Vito drops Leo off at the train station. Dealing With Eric When you get back to Villa Scaletta, Francesca will be sitting on Vito's porch waiting for him, once the cutscene ends follow the map marker to Luigi Scetta's Apartment. Before dealing with Eric Reilly, go into the bedroom and next to a guy on the floor you will find Playboy magazine #28. Now go into the kitchen and deal with Eric, there will be a short fistfight and when that's over head back to Vito's house where he will get a phone call from his sister, once that's over go to bed. The O'Neill Gang Once the cutscene of the O'Neill Gang setting fire to Vito's house ends you'll be outside with no clothes, weapons or access to your vehicles. Run through the neighbors yards while avoiding their fire until you find a vehicle to steal, then head to Joe's Apartment. Once you arrive and he shows off his apartments new look, go over to his bed and you'll find Playboy magazine #49 on the floor. After Joe makes his phone call, head outside and drive to the Hill of Tara bar in Kingston. After you enter and the cutscene ends, take out the gang members inside. Before leaving out the back, go through the swinging saloon doors next to the bar and you'll find Playboy magazine #30 lying on the floor against the back wall, then head outside to take care of Mickey Desmond. This part is optional and depends on the players actions. You can try to kill him right away by shooting him or the gas tank of his car before he drives off. If that doesn't work you can get in your car and chase after him, letting Joe shoot him or run him off the road and killing him there. Once he's dead you will receive the End of the Rainbow achievement. If you don't catch him he will get away, but this has no major effect on the mission. New Apartment Once you've dealt with the O'Neill gang and dropped Joe off at home, follow your map to Oyster Bay bay to your new home at Marty's Apartment and use the bed to end the mission and get the Our Good Friend achievement. Trivia *If you blow up Henry's car at the beginning of this mission, he will be driving the blown-up model in the cutscene at Leo's house but after this it will be in perfect condition. *Some of the names on doors in staircase of Eric's house are names of Mafia developers. *After Vito's house burns down, the radio may play a message asking for Vito Scaletta to call the radio station and verify he is safe, and warning the other residents to evacuate until the fire is put out. *When Vito says to Henry that it "pays a hell of a lot more than being a taxi driver." This is a reference to Tommy Angelo, who not only drove one up until 1930, but had also returned to driving a taxi again upon moving to Empire Bay in the 1940s. *It's entirely possible for the player get some clothes on after the house is burnt down, by either robbing clothing stores or acquiring money and buying clothes, but Joe won't mention Vito being "barbecuing in your underwear." However, you'll still be able to get Joe's shirt. *In the beta version of the game Vito could choose to help Henry with his contract on Leo. He could also choose not to get revenge on the Irish gang after they burned down his house. Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II